


Five Times Sarek's Control Failed Him

by celestialteapot



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Loss of Control, Sarek can be quite emotional at times, alternative ending to ST:09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek's control has never been perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sarek's Control Failed Him

1)

Sarek escorted his son to the ground car, holding the door open for him to climb in. Sarek joined him and engaged the controls. They drove in silence for some time. Stopping at an intersection, Sarek became aware of Spock projecting anger. Glancing to his young son, he saw that his gaze was fixed on a house.

“The home of one of your tormentors?” He asked.

“Yes, father. His name is Sepek.”

“I know of his father.” Sarek paused for a moment, then carefully pulled the car over. “Wait here.”

Spock watched in awe as his father exited the car and approached the home of his chief tormentor. After a few moments, Sarek was admitted entry. Five point eight minutes later, Sarek returned rubbing his left hand.

Spock’s eyebrows shot up as he saw the grazing to his father’s knuckles as Sarek re-entered the car.

“We will not speak of this to your mother.”

 

2)

“So emotional.” A minister murmured as Spock stormed from the council chamber.

Sarek suddenly slammed his hand down on the pedestal, causing everyone to jump slightly. “Enough.” All eyes were on him. “These repeated and continued attacks on my wife and my son are intolerable. There is no logic in your claims my son is disadvantaged by his heritage.”

“Control your emotions, Sarek.” All turned to see T’Pau observing from the doorway.

“Forgive me T’Pau, but I can no longer stay silent and perhaps my silence has come too late.” He stood. “Judge me all you want, but it is your logic which must be questioned.”

 

3)

Sarek turned to see Amanda Grayson enter the reception room. She wore a deep purple floor length slim fitting dress, her hair tied in a neat bun and accented with a simple gold pin. She was so beautiful, Sarek almost forgot to breathe. Everything seemed to stop as the woman he had known for only four months crossed the hall to where he stood.

She smiled at him. “Thank you for the invite, Mr Ambassador.”

“You are most welcome, Miss Grayson.”

He continued to gaze at her until Soren, his aide, interrupted him with a un-Vulcan like cough.

 

4)

Vulcan had beaches, but they were nothing like the ones on Earth and Vulcan’s certainly didn’t enjoy them in the way that humans did. Sarek sat back on the rocks and watched Amanda diving beneath the waves, each time she disappeared he feared that she would be taken from him but each time she reappeared. She wore a simple swimming costume, not as revealing as some of the women on the beach and Sarek found he was disappointed she had chosen modestly.

“Are you hungry?” Amanda asked, climbing up onto a rock next to him.

“I could eat.” He admitted.

“I know a great place, come on.” She held out her hand and hesitatingly only momentarily, he took it. They had been ‘dating’ for two months now, something unusual to Vulcan’s but Sarek was prepared to follow human custom before asking Amanda to be his wife. He had learned very quickly that there many advantages to following human custom.

As they walked along the beach, Sarek became aware of other humans watching them or more particularly watching Amanda. She was a beautiful woman and he suddenly felt very jealous. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him possessively.

They reached the small beach kiosk, and Amanda pulled away from him to read the menu. She stood on her tiptoes and soon became aware of Sarek watching her very intently. Laughing, she turned to him. “See something you fancy?” She gently teased.

“Yes.” He answered, a hunger in his eyes she hadn’t seen before.

They didn’t make it back to their ground car and Sarek discovered that sand can quite literally get everywhere.

5)

He arrived at the rendezvous point and looked around at what remained of the Vulcan people. Many were being treated by Starfleet doctors, volunteers had set up a simple food kitchen and people were providing clothing and other aid. Sarek wanted to give in to the nagging grief, he wanted to hurt the one who had taken his home, his family...his wife. At the thought of Amanda, he quickly shut out the pain and tried to focus on what he left.

“Sarek!” He turned at the sound of his name, not able to allow himself that he was hearing the very voice he desperately wanted to hear again.

“Amanda?”

At that instance, Amanda threw herself into his arms burying her face in his robes. Sarek clung to her, still not quite believing that she was here, in his arms.

“How...how….” He choked, forcing back his emotions.

“I don’t know.” Amanda looked at him, her eyes red from crying. “I woke up on a Vulcan ship, I thought...you…”

He suddenly kissed her hard, oblivious to everything around him but his wife. Nearby Vulcan’s turned away to give them privacy, for once not disapproving of such a public display of emotion.  

**Author's Note:**

> Sarek is definitely more emotional than he would ever admit to being...


End file.
